


10 Days of Oneshots

by cutemaximoffs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Christmas Avengers, Christmas Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I don't discriminate, I used the word fluff too much, Other, Reader Insert, avengers fluff, pietro maximoff fluff, steve rogers fluff, thor fluff, tony stark fluff, wanda maximoff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemaximoffs/pseuds/cutemaximoffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays!!</p><p>~</p><p>Enjoy some one shots featuring some of the avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface(work starts on Chapter 2)

I wanted to write this as a gender-neutral reader so anyone can read it and relate to it. I try not to include anything about the physical appearance of the reader unless someone requests something specific, but in this case it was my own ideas being used so the reader is essentially a blank slate. I don't like using "Y/N" in a work because it seems less professional and looks nicer without it. 

 

The chapters go as followed:  
Chapter 2: Steve  
Chapter 3: Tony  
Chapter 4: Bruce  
Chapter 5: Natasha   
Chapter 6: Thor   
Chapter 7: Bucky   
Chapter 8: Wanda  
Chapter 9: Pietro  



	2. Steve: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Steve ice-skating for the first time. There's nothing better than a giant super soldier trying to skate gracefully across the ice.//
> 
> warnings: kissing, implied smut//

"Hey wait up!" called Steve, who was trying to run in front of you to open the car door for you, being the gentleman he is. But, gave a defeated sigh when you beat him to it. 

"Sorry" You replied, sliding into the shiny leather seats and grabbing ahold of the steering wheel. 

"Where exactly are we going, honey." He asked you while grabbing your right hand and squeezing it lovingly. 

"It's a surprise." You hinted, looking at him. 

He groaned and leaned back in his seat. Steve always did hate surprises. He always wanted to know what was going on, you just assumed it was from being in the army or the avengers and always being on top of everything. 

It took around an hour and a half of getting lost twice, pulling into squalid a gas station and asking a terrifying looking man for directions in which you spent the last 20 minutes arguing over what radio station to play.

Steve insisted that Christmas music needed to play, it being so close to the holiday. You just wanted to listen to your own library of music, but of course you were driving and couldn't have your hands on the radio. 

The GPS told you to pull into a dark, eerie dirt road canvassed by tall pine trees. Steve gave you a questioning look but you reassured him you knew what you were doing. 

Once a decent sized log cabin came into view, surrounded by families dressed in their winter coats and accessories and carrying ice skates, Steve realized what you were doing.

"Ice skating?" He said "really? I didn't think you liked stuff like that." 

"Well, captain, I do. and you will too. Come on." You replied, grasping his hand with your own, smaller, glove-clad one.

You went inside the log cabin, which wasn't much of a log cabin. There was a countertop along the left wall where shoes were being rented and food was purchased, two bathrooms at the far right wall, a small love seat behind you, and giant glass sliding doors overlooking a rather large frozen pond.

Steve was already at the counter purchasing your ice skates so you sat down on the small couch to remove your wet boots. He returns with both pairs of skates, which you struggle to get on and end up needing him to help you with. 

The trek from the slippery hardwood floor to where the ice is was very difficult, for Steve that is, with legs quivering to that of a fawn. You walked as if you'd done it his whole life. That did not change once you got to the ice. Your feet glided gracefully and comfortably but Steve had to hold on to you or he would fall. 

"No. You're trying to walk, you have to push your feet out and glide forward. Watch my feet" You instructed, taking a few pushes out of his grip to show him. "If you hold out your arms a little it helps you balance" 

"Okay." he said, taking a few glides himself but not before slipping and falling straight on his butt.

After you stopped laughing, you went over to him and peered down at him. 

"Is my little Stevie okay?" You mocked, jutting out your bottom lip for emphasis. 

He lifts an eyebrow and glanced at your legs, which were firmly planted where you were standing. 

Before you knew it he'd pulled you down and you were laying on top of him. He let out a childish giggle when you shot him a glare. 

Every time you tried to get up he would just pull you back down onto him again. 

"I couldn't help it" He chuckled, followed by a shrug of his shoulders. 

You manage to get up without his arms catching your legs and pulling you down again, and you help him up. 

He finally gets the hang of it, despite falling another three times before he can skate without holding onto you. 

Two hours goes by and you're both starting to get bored of just going in circles, a small child ramming into your legs every-so-often. You decided you'd had enough and the two of you go back inside of the cabin to return your skates and to buy two cups of hot chocolate. 

"So..." you said "did you like it? it wasn't too boring was it?"

"I loved it. Thank you." Steve replied softly, put a muscular arm around your shoulders, leaned down, and kissed your cheek chastely. 

The hot chocolate in your hands was half empty, and rather warm instead of scalding as it was when you first got it. 

You stood up to throw out the cup and then returned to your spot on the couch beside Steve, kissing his cheek. He blushed furiously and a shy smile grew on his lips, even though you'd been dating for some time now and you thought he was used to the affection you showed him regularly. 

The car ride home was long and exhausting because of the energy you used to skate, but it was comforting with Steve's hand moving from your knee to your thigh or holding your hand and touching your hair and face the whole time. As much as you didn't like people touching you, you gave in to Steve greatly. 

He was snoring soundly, slumped over the center console and used your shoulder as a pillow. You shrugged to wake him up and he sat up abruptly. He looked slightly dazed from the short nap he took. 

Your apartment door opened with a squeak and he shut and locked it tightly behind him. Your feet padded across the tile reflecting the golden glow of the lights hanging around the living room. Steve helped you remove your jacket and hung it up. 

"I need to shower" He said, walking through your shared bedroom to the master bathroom. But, you thought that showering at the same time might conserve water so you followed behind him. 

He gave you a slightly confused look when you followed him into the bathroom and started undressing. 

"Well I'm not gonna let you shower alone, we can save water." You smirked. The blush returned to his cheeks when you took off your underwear and flung it at him like a rubber band. 

Steve blushed at everything but you had to admit, watching beads of water drip off of his protruding muscles and his hair looking slightly unkempt and wild from running his fingers through it was enough to make you blush furiously yourself. 

Once finished with your hour-long "shower," you both changed into sweatpants and t-shirts and wrapped yourselves up in the fluffiness blankets you had. 

"I really really love you" Steve murmured against your head, which was resting against his neck. 

"I really really love you too, captain" you replied.

He gave you a sweet kiss and pulled you even closer to his body which didn't seem possible. 

You nuzzled your nose into his neck and breathed him in. No amount of blankets could remotely match the comfort you had because of the man lying with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI
> 
> TONYS ONESHOT WILL BE UP TOMORROW
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING


	3. Tony: Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony have a gingerbread house building contest which ends up very sticky and messy.//
> 
> warnings: gosh darn language! (lol)

You wiped a bead of sweat running down your forehead with your wrist. Shaky breathes exerted from your mouth. Your hands moved at a fast and furious pace, twitching ever so slightly. 

"FUCK." You shouted as the roof of your cruddy looking gingerbread house collapses, making the structure slant and walls fall sideways. 

"Looks like there wasn't enough frosting. Maybe you should just give up." Tony sneered sarcastically, looking up from his gingerbread replica of the Avengers tower. 

The entire thing was an utter masterpiece, lined completely with multicolored candies of all kinds, he even had miniature versions of all of the avengers standing in front. Except for himself, that is, who was standing on the roof of the building with the candy version of you. 

You could only blink as you looked between your excuse of a gingerbread house; you had tried to go with the classic cube-shaped gingerbread house. But, you just didn't seem to have a knack for building things with candy. 

The frosting wasn't nearly as neat and clean looking as Tony's, just smeared sloppily onto the sides, a few pieces of Twizzlers crookedly stuck to the front to resemble window panes. 

You then thought of the idea to stick the walls back together with red icing, as it looked stickier than the white. It didn't help whatsoever and turned the whole thing into what looked like the scene of a brutal murder. 

Tony paused his work again to examine what you'd accomplished. He couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from his throat. You started to get really tired of his attitude and took it out the wrong way; on the candy. 

Instead of knocking the whole thing down and wasting his precious work, you grabbed the candy version of him off the top, leaving your figure on the "roof." 

You ripped the head off and ate it as it was made out of marshmallow, decorated with chocolate and covered the top of the body where his head used to be with red icing to resemble blood. You placed the red icing covered remnants on the ground next to the tower. 

"My candy person pushed your candy person off the roof because your candy person was a dick." You stated blatantly while Tony just stared at you in a strange, confused, and slightly scared manner. 

"I see how it is." He said, returning to make the windows. 

After your sixth attempt to somehow fix the mess you made Tony announced that he finished his work was complete and pulled you away from the table to get a better view of the two structures. 

"Sweetheart, not to be mean. But yours looks like a crime scene." He chuckled while wrapping his arm around your shoulders, looking at your frustrated looking face. 

"It's not bad though, maybe it stands for something artistic. Like if you really look at it it resembles an abstract sculpture of some sort." He said. You shot him another frustrated look. 

"Well that's what happens when you challenge a guy who builds things for a living to a building contest. What did we learn today?" He asked. 

"If you bite off someone's head and push them off a roof they don't really care" You said sarcastically. "Or...maybe...if you do something...like....this." 

You run over to the table and grab the base his gingerbread sculpture was built on top of and run out the door of the kitchen down the hallway to the elevator. He didn't even react until you were out of the doorway.

You glanced behind your shoulder to see if he was coming, and didn't look in front of you when you suddenly bumped into Steve, who looked more confused that usual. 

"Sorry. Tony. Bye" You stuttered, still running to the elevator.

You could hear him shout after you, but you were already on the elevator, and by the time he got close the doors already closed. You pressed the button that took you to the uppermost floor and stood with the gingerbread tower in your hands, tapping your foot on the ground. 

A dinging noise came from the elevator signaling that you were at the top floor, so you strode out onto the balcony to wait for Tony. 

About five minutes later he appeared in the doorway, sweaty and breathless. He walks over to you and looks at you similar to that of a father looking at his toddler about to do something wrong. Which was a very similar situation to what was going on now. 

"You wouldn't." He warned, taking a step closer but you just held it over the edge, hundreds of feet above the unforgiving concrete ground below. 

You let go of it, and watched as it plummeted to the ground, smashing to pieces. 

"Maybe you shouldn't compare my gingerbread house to a crime scene." You snuffed. 

He glares at you angrily. "I guess we're even then, huh." He sighed. 

"I guess." You replied. 

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. You figured you would return to the kitchen to clean up your mess, but when you walked in you regretted letting candy lay around unattended. 

Clint and Natasha were whipping M&Ms at each other, using chairs as shields. Pietro ran around shoving handfuls of frosting in people's faces while Wanda used her telekinesis to help him. Thor just grabbed handfuls and tossed it into the air, claiming that it was raining candy. Of course Bruce and Steve had no part of the antics. 

It wasn't even five minutes in the kitchen ad you already had frosting on your butt(thanks to Pietro), in your hair, and it was mixed with sprinkles on your shirt. 

Steve walked into the kitchen and spun on his heel at the mere sight of what was going on in the kitchen. 

"Ok next person to throw something dies" you cried, ducking behind a chair to shield yourself from the frosting flying across the room.

Suddenly, everyone stopped throwing the candy and started cleaning up the kitchen. 

"You guys can go. We've got it." You said, wiping blobs of frosting from the marble countertops with a paper towel. 

Tony is bent over, trying to brush sprinkles off of one of the chairs. You suddenly got an idea and scooped some frosting into your hand. You tried your best to keep your footsteps quiet as you creeped up behind him. 

Luckily, he didn't hear you and wasn't aware of your intentions until a splat of white creamy frosting plopped onto his head. He turned his head slowly to face you, mouth gaping as he realized what you'd done. 

He jumped up and started chasing you with a handful of frosting. You once again ran into the hallway, and make eye contact with Steve, who was significantly near you, leaving his room. 

Tony is close on your heels so you jump behind Steve right when Tony starts to throw it at you. Instead it lands on the Captains face. 

He says nothing. Simply wiped his eyes off and wordlessly slipped back into his room. You swore you heard him mutter "Why do I even leave my damn room anymore." under his breathe.

"Truce?" You said, sticking out your hand. 

"Truce." Tony replied, grabbing your hand with his sticky candy-covered one. 

He pulls you in for a hug and you kissed his cheek. 

"We should probably clean up that mess before they see the candy laying around." He said, grabbing your hand and walking in front of you toward the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'm so excited for Christmas next week these one shots are making me so happy :))
> 
> Bruce one shot will be up tomorrow!


	4. Bruce: Looking at Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bruce go on a date to look at some lights.//

"Bruce please" you tried to yell, but your voice is muffled by the scarf being wrapped around your head. 

Bruce pauses his actions to look at you. Your eyes glare at him. Bruce had some serious anger issues, that was well known to everyone. But what everyone didn't know was that he was very cautious and caring, sometimes too caring.

He made sure you were always comfortable or warm or anything else you might possibly be. Which was accurately depicted by his current actions, this was the second scarf he was wrapping around your neck/head. 

"I just don't want you to be cold." He said monotonously. 

"How about we don't go outside? We can watch movies?" He suggested. 

"No, we're going to see the lights. I already went over this." You replied, yanking both scarves off of your neck in one pull. 

He accepted the fact that he wasn't going to win this argument, which is how it went normally. 

He handed your jacket to you, giving you an insisting look. Your eyes rolled and you grabbed it. He helped you put it on and zipper it, looking into your eyes. You couldn't help but kiss him, which lasted a lot longer than expected. 

"okay we should go" You said breathlessly. 

"yeah." He murmured, following you out the front door to the car. You sit in the passenger seat, considering you have no idea how to get to the place Bruce said you were going.

After 20 minutes of driving down main roads you reach a dark, quiet farm town

"you're sure you know where you're going?" you asked, getting slightly nervous at the thought of running out of gas on the ominous road. The only thing giving off light was the moon, which illuminating the snow-covered fields in white and silver sparkles. 

"I know where I'm going, the GPS says were 10 minutes away."

You let out a sigh and lean against the door, becoming so entranced by the sparkling moonlit snow that you failed to notice the display of blinking lights up ahead. 

He turns into a parking lot and stops the car. He helps you out of your seat and guides you toward what looked like a forest, but full of lights. 

You gasped when you saw the dazzling multi-colored bulbs dancing upon the vast array of pines. Walking together silently, your breathe making small clouds of air in the frigid breeze. 

"This. is. beautiful." you gasped. 

He smiled at you, and looked down at his feet. You couldn't help but be mesmerized by the colors surrounding you. You caught him staring and smiling at you at least 10 times, but you were slightly embarrassed, as you probably looked childish, being intrigued by something as simple as some lights. 

"You keep looking at me like that." You said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Well you look really cute." He replied. 

You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. He pulled you in for a tight hug and rested his chin on your head. He was so warm, contrasted with the cold air around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was late and terribly written I had family over Friday and today, so I really apologize for being late. I'll upload Natasha's tomorrow. I'm going to upload Pietro and Wandas both on Christmas Eve!! I had to get rid of Lokis though, I won't have time to write that one. Thanks for reading!


	5. Natasha: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha helps you with your Christmas shopping.//

"Are you kidding me?" 

"No, this is really my list of stuff to get." 

"You couldn't have done this, oh I don't know, maybe NOT the week of Christmas." 

"I thought I'd have time."

Natasha puts her head on her folded arms resting on the table in front of her. You had just shown her your list of gifts you still needed to buy people for Christmas, and it was extremely long. 

You procrastinated shopping until the day before Christmas Eve, which was the day the avengers would be exchanging gifts. You needed to buy for all of the avengers, excluding your girlfriend, Natasha. Her present was bought a month in advance because you were so excited to give it to her.

"Well looks like we're going to the mall." She sighed, standing up and placing her empty coffee mug in the sink. 

"I can go by myself. It's fine." You urged, feeling bad that she felt like she had to go but clearly didn't want to. 

"No I can help. I want to." She insisted. 

The mall was packed full of last minute shoppers, scrambling from store to store in search of something that was most likely out of stock. 

"Okay I'll take the first half, you get the second. Meet me in the food court in an hour." You said, ripping the list in half and handing her the piece of paper. 

"Roger that!" She replied, striding away in search of the gifts she needed to find. 

You had the most difficult people to shop for; Tony, the man who had everything, Bruce, the scientist whom you knew nothing about, both Maximoff twins, who you also knew absolutely nothing about. 

Natasha got off easily with Steve, who would be grateful for anything, Thor, who was amazed by most human things he received, and Clint, her best friend. 

Settling, you decide to get everyone something easy and thoughtful, considering you had no idea what each person was interested in specifically. 

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking up and down the mall trying to at least find a store to go in you suddenly spotted a small Christmas shop, tucked into the furthest corner of the mall. You hadn't noticed it at all, despite walking past it 3 times. Figuring you had nothing to lose, you walked in to see what it was about. 

A colorful array of wreaths and ornaments greeted you on either side of the store. Complete with silver garland and twinkling blue lights around the ceiling. A display of cheerfully smiling Santa Clauses in a multitude of sizes sat in front of you. 

Scanning your eyes through the store, you caught sight of what appeared to be customizable porcelain ornaments. They were rather inexpensive and it would be easy for you to get the names of their families written on them. 

For Tony you chose a green wreath ornament with three red holly berries in the center which would be where the names Tony, Pepper, and JARVIS would go. You figured you'd put JARVIS in there too considering Tony could barely function without him. 

Thor's was a Snowflake, where his, Loki, Frigga, Odin, and Jane's names were on each of the extending arms of the snowflake. 

You chose to buy the twins each a stocking because you figured they didn't have any, and you got Bruce a mini Christmas tree for the lab. 

You were finished well within the hour you'd have to meet Natasha so you headed to get a pretzel place nearby. 

You only sat for around twenty minutes before she came walking over quickly and excitedly. 

"Guess what? I'm a genius. I found this little Christmas shop down at the end over there and I got them all ornaments. Pretty good huh?" She said confidently. 

"Me too! This is good. At least we got them similar stuff." You replied. 

Her confident, prideful spirit lessened slightly when she realized it wasn't just her that had this genius idea. 

You walked arm in arm to the car and placed your bags carefully in the back seat. You were mentally thanking the woman in the shop for gift wrapping all of the gifts, making your job a lot easier once you returned to the tower. 

The boxes went under the tree that day, only to be removed not less than a day later. Everyone seemed well pleased with their gifts. 

"So you said there was another present?" You said, gazing over to your girlfriend, who's lap you were sitting on. 

"Mmmhm" she mumbles. "If we go to our room I can give it to you now, if you want." 

A chill runs down your spine from her minty breathe ghosting over your ear and neck. You nod your head and stand up to head to the door, Natasha following closely behind.

"Looks like someone's getting an extra present ooh" Tony taunts, only to be punched in the arm by Pepper. 

She looks back at everyone and winks right before the elevator doors close, and before you know it your back is flush with the wall. 

"Now about that gift..." She said, beginning to unzip your hoodie.

This would undoubtedly be the best present you'd receive this Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting so close to Christmas I'm sosososooso exctited. This is better written than the last one. For some reason I get my best ideas late at night. I hope you're all enjoying the holiday season! Thanks for reading!


	6. Thor: Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor decorate the tree.//

CRASH. 

The sound of glass shattering echoed out of your room followed by muffled cursing and another shattering noise. 

You thought trusting Thor to hang up some ornaments for a few minutes would be fine, and you wouldn't have to worry about any more breaking but you thought wrong.

There was about 5 ornaments that had broken, pieces spread all around the tree. 

"The branches simply aren't sturdy enough to withstand these glass balls." Thor stuttered blandly, attempting to lie. 

You just nod and set the box filled with lights and garland on the couch next to the bin of silver and red ornaments. 

Beginning to uncoil the long strand of white lights from their previously tangled state, you tell Thor to move the tree to the middle of the room. You wrap the lights around the tree, followed by the white-ish silver garland.

"Can you start hanging up the ornaments? Please try not to break them. They're very fragile." You warned, but he most likely would end up doing it anyway. 

He nodded his head and strode to the box to grab hold of a bright red ornament with a thick sparkly silver stripe around the center. It lasted half a second before his massive hands crushed it by accident. 

"Maybe I should just handle the ornaments." 

"Agreed." He replied. 

You worked quickly, and without dropping any until you got to the top of the tree. Thor noticed your struggling and lifted you by your underarms onto his shoulder as if you weighed nothing. 

Balancing wasn't the most difficult part, it was securing the hooks onto the branches while leaning forward that made the task at hand rather difficult. He was holding up the bin of ornaments next to head to aid you somehow but it did absolutely nothing. 

You filled up the top of the tree with an array of ornaments of shapes and sizes. The last part was the star, which was easy enough to place on top of the tree. 

"Done!" You exclaimed. "We finished!" 

He sets you down gently, leaving his hands on your waist. Both of you admire the tree in all it's sparkling red and silver glory. 

"We did a good job, you have to admit." You said. 

"I suppose. It was quite an enjoyable task." He replied. 

He rests his chin on your head and you continue staring at the shining tree that stood tall before you. 

~~~~Next Day~~~~

"This is great! You guys did a nice job. And he didn't even break any?" Bruce said, looking at you. 

"Nope. None at all." You lied, smiling at Thor. 

Thor pulls you onto his lap, sitting on the couch. 

"This is a midgardian celebration I could get accommodated to" He whispered. 

Everyone was so happy, Pietro buzzing around messing with everyone, Steve talking happily to Natasha, Tony and Bruce conversing about new advances they could make in the lab. Everyone was carefree, everything was perfect. 

Not more perfect than the blonde-haired man with his muscular arms wrapped tightly around you. You leaned back into his large chest and just observed the joyful atmosphere of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying these!


	7. Bucky: Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky cuddle and watch Christmas movies.//

"Don't get up." He mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow in which his face was pressed into. 

"We have to, Buck." You sighed. "We have training."

"Just stay." He said, turning his head to face you. 

His blue eyes were squinted and glossy from just waking up, hair tousled crazily. The silver dog tags around his neck hung loosely and rested on his bare chest. 

He was irresistible. From his ever-puckered lips to his stunning ice blue eyes, the man was gorgeous. Which made things like this extremely hard to oppose. You weighed your options; get ready and train for three hours with Steve or stay in bed with a shirtless Bucky. 

There was no question. You plopped back down next to him and he pulled you into his arms. Time slipped away, you couldn't tell how long you'd been there, with your head resting between his chin and collarbones and his arms looped around your waist. 

You rested your ear above his heart and just listening to the comfort of its beating until he scooped you into his arms like a child and sat up. 

"Let's go get breakfast." He said. 

He stands up, with you in his arms and head off to the kitchen. You eventually end up thrown over his shoulder, which happened nearly every day since he'd gotten comfortable enough with you. 

"Waffles?" He suggested, glancing back at you. 

You nodded your head and when you reached the kitchen he sat you on granite countertop of the island in the center of the room. He gathered the ingredients rather quickly and started cooking, and the waffles were done in less that twenty minutes. 

"Let's eat them in the living room." You said, hopping down off the counter and walking out of the kitchen. 

Bucky followed behind you and sat next to you on the couch. 

"JARVIS, dim the lights, turn on the tree." You said, and within 5 seconds the lighting was darker and the tree was lit up with bright white lights. 

Barely talking, the two of you finished your waffles and became rather bored. 

"How about we watch a Christmas movie?" You suggested.

"What if we watch all of them?" Bucky replies, already standing to grab as many DVDS as he could hold. 

You had made it your mission to stock the towers film collection with some Christmas favorites which included A Christmas Carol, The Grinch, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Home Alone, A Christmas Story, and a few of the older classic cartoons. 

Bucky opened A Christmas Story and placed it in the DVD player. He took his place laying across the couch with his head on your lap during the first three movies while you played with his hair. 

You only had 3 movies left when you felt your eyelids growing heavy with sleep. Bucky looked to be nodding off as well. You shifted your body sideways, so that Buckys head was now rested on your hip and you were curled around him. The two of you fell asleep quickly. 

"Hey you didn't come to training today." Steve exclaimed when he first entered the room. 

Bucky woke up, as he was always on alert and looked at Steve, who was smiling at the sight of his two best friends cuddling together. 

Bucky glances at your peaceful sleeping face and kisses your nose. 

"I'm in love, Steve." He sighed. 

"I know, Buck." Steve replied, laughing when you let out a loud snore. 

Bucky rests his head back on your hip and drifts off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is tomorrow which means the twins will be up, probably later at night. 
> 
> Thanks for all the hits and remember to leave comments for requests for me to write after Christmas. 
> 
> I probably won't get to them until next week. 
> 
> I write marvel, supernatural, and Harry Potter one shots!!


	8. Wanda: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dance with Wanda to Christmas music in your PJs.//

You padded down the hallway, your socks making quiet noises as they hit the soft carpet. The sound of music got louder as you strolled closer to the living room. 

Wanda, your girlfriend, was sitting on the couch wearing her set of the matching pajamas you bought on sale as a cute, Christmassy couples thing. She was also listening to your "classic Christmas songs" mixtape you made for her, as she wasn't quite familiar with popular American music, especially Christmas music. 

Silver Bells ended and you heard the beginning of All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey. Naturally, you started lip-syncing while striding over to her slowly. 

She had the look of amused-but-also not-exactly-sure-what-was-going-on on her face. You continued lip-syncing passionately to her, this time adding hand gestures to go with the lyrics. You straddled her lap and started giving her a half-lap dance half-something that couldn't really be considered dancing. 

Her cheeks flushed from your provocative yet ridiculous dancing, and you got her to stand up and begin dancing with you.

"What exactly is happening?" She asks, giggling. 

"Music, darling." you reply as you twirl her in a few circles. 

Your hands encircle her waist and you pull her tight against you, and she places her arms around your neck. A slower song started to play, and the strange, wild dancing was put on hold while you swayed back and forth around the room. 

Your foreheads rest against each other's and you close your eyes, smiling as you feel overwhelmed with happiness. 

Could this moment be more perfect? You had the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend wearing matching pajamas while dancing in the living room to Christmas music. 

What you didn't notice was Pietro, standing silently in the corner. He couldn't help but grin as he watched his sister, she was so happy with you. So full of life and joy. 

He sighed and continued to watch you dance for another three songs before you noticed him standing there. 

"How long have you been there?" You ask. 

"Long enough to know you two are hopelessly in love." He replies.

You kiss Wanda sweetly, and she pulls you against her. You lead her over to the couch and sit down, still kissing her soft lips. 

You find yourself laying on your back, Wanda now kissing down your neck. 

"I love you." You say. 

"I love you too." 

She wraps her arms around your waist and lays her head on your chest, taking in your warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!! Thank you guys for reading!


	9. Pietro: Camping

"Hey slow down!" You yell at the blue blur zooming away from you.

He stops to turn and look at you with a defiant smirk. The crisp wind pushing his hair back makes him look adorable, especially with the sun rays poking through the leaves, surrounding him with a yellow, angel-like glow. 

As much as he didn't like when you said it, he really was an angel. He was the only man you'd ever met that would take a bullet for you if it came down to it. Ironically, you wouldn't be the only one he would take a bullet for, during the battle at Sokovia he sacrificed himself for Clint. 

You thought the bullets were enough to kill him but, boy, were you wrong. He recovered fully and decided he shouldn't waste any time to tell you how he really felt about you and asked you out nothing short of twenty minutes after he regained consciousness. You happily obliged to be in a relationship with him because, honestly, who could resist those eyes. 

He'd always been sweet to you, but once you started dating he went above and beyond what you expected, which is exactly why you were following him through this lush, snowy forest in 20 degree weather. 

"Where are we going I can't feel my legs" you complained. 

"We're close, I promise. I'll carry you." He reassured you, zooming back over to pick you up. "Close your eyes and cover your face" 

Before you had time to question him, he already started running. Apparently, you made it to your destination quickly because he halted and started walking at a normal pace, still carrying you tightly in his arms. 

"We are here" He announces. 

A rather large tent sits in the middle of a clearing behind a fire pit. You knew he liked to surprise you but you definitely didn't see this coming. 

"Pietro this is great, thank you." You say, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

He carries you inside the tent. A mattress covered in multiple fuzzy blankets is in the middle. A table with snacks is to the left of the mattress. 

He drops you onto the bed and then sits cross-legged next to you. 

"No electronics, huh?" You ask, pulling a blanket over you. 

"Nope. I have a different idea of what we can do to pass the time" he whispers suggestively. 

You can feel yourself blush and you reach for his arm, pulling him next to you. 

"Well it's kinda cold out here, we should probably take off our clothes to conserve body heat." You reply. 

"Agreed" he says, pulling you closer to him and kissing you softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I forgot to add his. I thought I posted one but I guess not. Also it's kinda short but whatever. Requests are always open!


End file.
